


Quixotic

by moodiful819



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodiful819/pseuds/moodiful819
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up was supposed to change things, so why did she feel the same? [Sakura-centric Kakasaku]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quixotic

Growing up, Haruno Sakura was a romantic.

Princes, carriages… She read every fairy tale she could get her hands on, and devoured cottages, kingdoms, whole worlds in words. She believed that the princess needed to be saved from her tower, that the prince needed to be kissed. Happily ever after wasn’t just an end, it was a goal.

But growing up is never like a fairy tale. Carriages could never fit Konoha’s narrow roads, and the fairy tale prince from her childhood had grown up in a prison and was still trapped, lost in the dark woods of his memory and mind despite being so close to her now. She no longer devoured worlds in her eyes. Medical textbooks replaced the fairy tales. She knew the taste of blood in her mouth before she ever knew the taste of a kiss.

She was still a romantic—it was a curse she felt deep in her bones—but her tastes had changed. Growing up that way, they had to.

She had wanted to know what it was like to be rescued from her tower by a prince, but she had scaled mountains much higher than towers, and could never stay still for long.

She had wanted a moving love declaration, but now knew she never had the patience for those.

She wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed in the rain, but she knew a regular kiss would suffice.

She had wanted her wedding virgin-white, but the blood stains had set; red had always been more of her color anyway.

She knew “Happily Ever After” was no longer feasible. She had gotten used to disappointment—her abysmal love life made sure of that. Her fantasy of a true love had been shattered. Multiple times. She felt the weight of ages quiver in her bones. Nursed on agony, having supped on war and despair, she was prepared.

She thought she had learned when her heart had landed on Kakashi. She thought she had matured. She thought she was different now…

But the rejection still hurt all the same; heartbreak had left its familiar ashen taste on her tongue like footprints in the snow, and once again, Sakura found herself crying to the walls of her room. Her realism hadn’t changed a thing.

Hot, bitter tears streaming from the corners of her eyes, Sakura wiped them furiously away, and cringed at the echo of the dark chasm in her chest.

It was clear she still had a lot of growing up to do.


End file.
